Inheritor to the Crown: The Empty Servant
by FMASTA9
Summary: Epic plot twist Bleach fanfict! Espada rebellion. Full description inside. By FMASTA9.


**Author's Notes:** Whoa! New Bleach fanfict from FMASTA9 is here! FINALLY, right? This one was a doozy dudes and dudettes, 7,000+ words is no simple task. That and band camp running on my concious all week really made this one difficult despite the fact I did this all out of my head, no pre-write or anything, I must say I'm impressed with myself. This one is AWESOME! A rebellion is staged against Aizen by the espada! Ooh, plot twist! Epic fight scene and all that will keep you amazed, so enjoy (chapter 1) of Inheritor to the crown: the empty servant! By FMASTA9...rock on! Forewarning for some possible serious OOC, small language, a bit of a crappy ending, and severe bloodshed, but regardless, EPIC ACTION!

* * *

**Inheritor to the crown: the empty servant**

**

* * *

**

"Ulquiorra, what is the meaning of this?" Aizen questioned his fourth espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer, who stood before him, blade outstretched and aimed at his throat. "Aizen…you're rule is false. We espada are nothing but tools

for your convenience in your eyes, this is a factor of your leadership that I cannot ignore," Ulquiorra spoke with slight anger in his tone, his jade eyes piercing Aizen's being with the intent to kill. Ulquiorra ignored the other

espada's looks of varied amusement, shock, speechlessness, and anticipation, focusing on the goal before him. Aizen. "What do you intend to do in the event you do kill me?" "That is none of your concern," "But please,

Ulquiorra, share with the group what your plan is." Aizen smirked. Ulquiorra was known to be an instantaneous strategist, but the factor of his sudden action had not implemented on the future were he to succeed, his main

thought was concentrating on succeeding. Then it occurred to him. They had a king once, espada number two, Baraggan Luisenbarn, who once ruled all of Hueco Mundo; they will have a king again. "Once you fall to my

sword, I will return the throne to Baraggan, the previous king." Baraggan grinned at the idea, Aizen lost his smile, and Ulquiorra knew that his plan had just included his fellow espada in its execution. From the looks on all

their faces, despite some hesitating, they all appeared to be in approval of this notion. Some stood up and put their hands on their swords; others sat there, but everyone's eyes were looking to each other, telepathically

communicating their resolves. "Gin, Kaname." The whole room around Aizen and Ulquiorra burst into action. Tosen almost removed his sword from its sheath before flash stepping to avoid Nnoitra's oversized sword that was

launched at him, causing it to smash into the wall. Right before Tosen could subdue Nnoitra, Grimmjow tackled him to the ground, sword in hand ready to deal the finishing blow. "Cry, Suzumushi." Grimmjow tensed up and

was about to fall off of his pin on Tosen but immediately regained his composure with a wide grin. Tosen gasped at the sight of his zan-paku-to's shikai being ineffective in subduing Grimmjow. He felt another presence above

him. His sword was then stepped on and broken by none other then a chuckling Szayel Aporro. "Such a misguided fool, I've already analyzed all your strengths and weaknesses." Grimmjow then proceeded to impale his

sword into Tosen's shoulder, causing him to yell out in pain. "That was for my arm, the next one you won't be so lucky." Gin stood in the corner, three swords all pointed at him simultaneously. Zomari stared silently,

Aaroniero bubbled in anticipation, and Yammy grinned evilly. "My, my, this does not look good." Gin smiled innocently. "For you maybe, fox face!" Yammy barked joyfully. "Listen, fellas, I was just in this for the fun of it,

Aizen's all yours and I won't lift a finger. Promise." "Eh, you're just saying that so we don't have to kill ya." "His intentions are hard to read, but I'll take his word for it," Zommari sheathed his sword. "**I say we let him **

**live/**_I like him, he's funny!" _Gin breathed a sigh of relief and smiled cheerfully again. "You flatter me, all of you-" Yammy's sword slammed into the wall to the left of his head, clipping a piece of his silver hair in the process.

"They may be satisfied with your word, but I'm not so forgiving!" "I understand, I am with the enemy, your expectations aren't going to change over night, so if my word is not enough, will you settle for my zan-paku-to?"

Yammy took a minute to think it over, looking to his fellow espada, both staring blankly at him, and decided to accept his bluff. "Alright, hand it over, fox face!" Gin took out his sword, Zommari and Aaroniero placing their

hands back on their swords out of caution, but removed them when Gin innocently placed his sheathed sword in Yammy's hand, the smile never leaving his face. "I guess you're not so bad after all." "Were all comrades here,

right, why would I lie to you?" On the other side of the room, Tosen was faring worse than Gin. Far worse. Grimmjow had impaled his other shoulder with his sword, Tosen releasing another pain filled yell. Nnoitra had

severed his right arm with a push into the ground with his humongous sword, causing Tosen to squirm in agony at the overwhelming pain, Grimmjow still pinning him down, finding it difficult to keep him still, despite his

sword in his shoulder. Szayel Aporro stood mere inches away watching the scene as if he were analyzing Tosen's corpse as if he were already dead, which at this point, would soon become a reality. Tosen moved his remaining

arm and put it to the top of his face and swiped it down, causing a white mask to appear on his face. He roared like a ravaging hollow, causing Grimmjow to be taken aback at the sight. But right before Tosen could act

accordingly, Szayel Aporro literally stepped in, breaking Tosen's mask into several pieces with a swift and powerful kick to the face. Emitting a low chuckle, he proceeded to pick up one of the mask fragments, eyeing it ever so

observantly in his fingers. "How very interesting, this is the first time I've ever encountered this." "I've seen that trick before. It's not going to work though, especially when it's three against one." Grimmjow laughed. "Just

finish this weakling already, Grimmjow, before I do it for you." Nnoitra spoke ever impatiently, gripping his sword with anticipation to kill. "Fine," Grimmjow barked at Nnoitra's impatient attitude, returning to Tosen's agonized

expression, raising his free arm (ironically his left) and began charging his blood red cero. "So long, Tosen!" He launched it point blank in Tosen's face, the probability of anything remaining after the blast being zero to none.

They stared at the hole in the wall in front of them, all three of them judging the power of the cero. All three agreed it was satisfactory, Grimmjow stood up and looked to his fellow espada, his toothy grin expressing all of

their feelings at once. Szayel Aporro was already laughing; Nnoitra placed an arm on Grimmjow's shoulder as he snickered, Grimmjow following up with matching wicked laughter with his allies, all three leaning on each other

and laughing hysterically at the sight before them. They really didn't like Tosen; the fact that they all enjoyed the act of killing didn't mask their enjoyment in slaying him either. "So, am I allowed to leave?" Gin questioned

happily. "Of course, let me show you THE DOOR!" Yammy smiled before pulling back his fist and launching it into Gin's gut and sending him through the wall, and from the sound emitted, several more walls and likely into

the desert outside. Chances are Gin was dead. "Dead and gone!" "**Nice one/**_almost makes me feel sorry for the guy/_**almost, hahahahaha!**" "…" Ulquiorra had yet to move, his sword frozen in its aim at Aizen's throat. The

only espada yet to move from their seats this whole time were Harribel, Baraggan, and Starrk. They glared at Aizen in unison with Ulquiorra, all four of them noticing Aizen's slight increase in nervousness, trying his best to

keep his calm appearance at the sensing of his dead co-captains. Baraggan's smile grew wider with each passing moment, for each represented his return to the throne, a thought that made him overjoyed. Harribel seemed

as focused as Ulquiorra was, but Starrk stood out from the rest. It looked like he had just woken up (the way he always looked despite) and had just been alerted to the current situation, but kept his serious expression in

knowing what he had to do to support his fellow espada. The room was silent, the espada that separated from the group to combat Tosen and Gin now lined up around the room and guarded each exit, all awaiting in anxiety

for the titanic battle of the evening to occur before them. "It seems your co-conspirators have fallen before you, Aizen. You are all that stands between us and freedom." Ulquiorra stood his ground, gloating as if he had

already won, despite everyone in the room knowing it was far from over. "Fools, you have no comprehension of my power…I'll obliterate you all!" Aizen yelled in anger before kicking his leg upward from his seat and

destroying the table before them that Ulquiorra stood upon. The remaining espada sonido'd away just in time to escape the debris of the table and the chairs shot about the room in the explosion. The room was nearly empty

of furniture; the only piece remaining in place was the chair Aizen sat upon. The four battle-hungry espada sonido'd back in a single horizontal line, all facing Aizen, who sat alone in the center of the room. Aizen's expression

made his anger visibly apparent. He hadn't planned for this. "This the end, Aizen, it's time to give up." Ulquiorra stated confidently. "To have played into your hands so recklessly, I feel ashamed." Harribel took grab of her

sword. "The time for my revenge is at hand. Aizen, you will pay for taking my throne, and regret giving me so much power! There can be only one king, and ants will never fill the position of a god such as myself. " Baraggan

summoned his axe. Starrk yawned a cracked his neck with one hand, his other hand rested on the hilt of his sword, playing with it ever so boringly. "Lillynette, I know you're here, come!" Starrk barked with a serious tone

after his hand that cracked his neck returned to his side. The small girl peaked out from the wall, slightly peeved at Starrk figuring her out so fast. She ran past Szayel Aporro and Zomari and jumped to his side, skidding to a

halt before her other half. "Damn it, Starrk, how did you know I was here?" "You're my other half, and I know you don't trust me to stay awake during meetings, so you come yourself, hide, and take notes. That and I can

sense your spiritual pressure from a mile away." Lillynette blushed at her predictable actions, despite Starrk having all the reason to, being her other half and what not. "But that's not important right now." "Are we fighting

Lord Aizen?" "Apparently so." There was a small pause between them, Lillynette looking rather sad before perking up, confidence in her face. "Okay, I'll be right here with you." "Good, I have a feeling I'm going to need you."

Lillynette smirked joyfully before walking to his side, Starrk patting her helmeted head proud of her courage in the face of death. "How ungrateful you all are, I give you power and this is how you thank me?" Aizen stated

bluntly. "Don't get us wrong, we are thankful for that," Szayel Aporro spoke up. "It's the fact that you see us as nothing but pawns in your game that we don't appreciate." Zomari added. "The very word 'pawn' makes me

sick," Nnoitra hissed. "Can't argue with that," Grimmjow followed up. "**Soul reapers disgust me/**_they cannot be trusted_," Aaroniero continued. "I'd be surprised if you can even take on one of us, let alone all of us,"

Yammy barked confidently. Aizen hissed under his breath. They were all against him, and his plans never considered full-scale rebellion. He had no choice. "So be it, if this is how you wish to perish, then I WILL HAPPILY

ACCOMIDATE YOU! NOW, HOGYOKU, ACTIVATE!" A pillar arose from the floor next to Aizen's chair; a small sphere perched upon it. Aizen picked it up and impaled it in his chest, causing him to grunt in pain. Some espada

were taken aback by the sight, other's merely ignored it and prepared to do their part. Aizen's body glowed, formed a chrysalis, and broke, revealing a transformed, hollowfied Aizen. His body was slender, his back cutting off

into two tails, his feet into claw like talons that matched his hands. His hair lengthened and his eyes turned black, a smirk was rooted on his face at the looks of surprise that came from some espada. All at once, Ulquiorra

raised his sword and pointed it at Aizen, Harribel held her blade upright, outstretched before her, Baraggan did an identical outright hold with his axe, and Starrk patted his hand on Lillynette's head, signaling for preparation.

Lillynette disappeared in a pillar of blue light, leaving Starrk at his fellow espada's side. "Bind," "Destroy," "Rot," "Kick about," "Murciélago," "Tiburón," "Arrogante," "Los Lobos!" Four pillars of spiritual pressure lined up

horizontally shot up out of the ceiling. Out of the blue sat Starrk, sporting his cero guns and a fur coat reminiscent of a cowboy. Out of the red stood Baraggan, who wore purple and black robes, his face reduced to bone and

bearing a golden crown. Out of the yellow stood Harribel, her face visible, the rest of her body in a revealing bone-made outfit, an oversized shark-fin shaped blade in her right hand. And out of the green stood Ulquiorra, his

clothes extended into a robe, his helmet transformed to cover his entire head, hair grown down to the middle of his back that matched his pitch black wings, and a spear in his hand that screamed death. This was the

espada's spearhead; their true power, and they appeared equal to even Aizen's power. "Breaking the rules? Remember that espada four and above are not allowed to release within the walls of Los Noches?" "That's what you

told us," Starrk stood up and yawned, both hands on his pistols. "Those rules only applied when you were in leadership of us, and it's apparent why that rule was set," Harribel stared seriously at Aizen, gripping her sword out

of frustration. "It's because you feared the power that you gave us would end up being used on you under the given circumstances," Ulquiorra added calmly. "You have no chance against us, the top four espada, by yourself,

Aizen, even in your newly hollowfied state, this will be over quickly," Baraggan gloated evilly at the situation. Aizen's smirk lost its foundation once again, having been replaced by a more serious/nervous expression. Silence

enveloped the room once more, some espada struggled to stand given the room flowing with mixed spiritual pressure that, when amassed, was beyond anything any of them could ever imagine or comprehend. It was so

heavy it was almost debilitating. After a couple minutes, some adjusted their own spiritual pressure to accommodate themselves to the atmosphere, allowing them to stand normally in order to witness the struggle of gods.

Stillness and silence remained ever present within the confines of the room, everyone awaiting either side to begin their attack. Finally, after an estimated five minutes had passed, Aizen made his move. With a roar, a violet

cero emerged from his mouth that was aimed at the four espada in their release forms before him. Ulquiorra and Starrk countered with their own ceros, halting Aizen's in its path. Harribel slammed her sword and broke

Aizen's cero, causing the other two ceros to fly towards Aizen. Aizen sonido'd past them, the ceros colliding into the wall behind him nearly missing Yammy. "Respira!" Baraggan launched a dark purple cloud at Aizen, who

sonido'd back towards the exit behind, but stopped when he collided with Yammy, who grinned, picked him up and tossed him at the cloud making it's way towards him. One of Aizen's tails came into contact with the cloud

before he shot a barrage of ballas to disperse it. The tail began to disintegrate, the skin turning to dust around it and began making its way up. With a swipe of his hand, Aizen cut off his disintegrating tail at the tip, the

severed remnant disappearing into nothingness. Harribel raised her sword. "Cascada!" A pool of water formed above her and launched itself towards Aizen. In response, he swiped the entire pool of water away with a single

hand. Out of the water, Ulquiorra appeared and lunged his spear at Aizen, missing his face by mere inches and driving it into the ground. In his dodge back, a hard object pressed against his back stopped his motion. Turning

around, Aizen realized Starrk had his pistol in his back. "Cero Metralleta." A flurry of blue ceros escaped the barrel of Starrk's pistol and impacted the ceiling. Aizen reappeared; one cero having come into contact with his back

before he successfully escaped left it sizzling. Harribel lunged forward, preparing for a horizontal strike, Aizen unsheathing his sword in preparation for the impact. It was a successful block, much to Harribel's frustration and

Aizen's amusement. "Shatter, Kyoka Suiget-." Aizen had stopped mid-incantation. Surprising him, Harribel smiled before she disappeared, revealing Ulquiorra zooming towards him. His white hand clutched the hilt of Aizen's

sword; Ulquiorra delivered a powerful kick to his face, sending him into the air. He flew after him, spear at ready to deliver a fatal blow. He was stopped when he was forced to dodge another violet cero, having been forced to

Sonido to safety. Aizen had no time to feel safe, however, as he felt his back slightly begin to ache. Turning around, Baraggan stood tall and confidently, floating slightly above him. "Respira!" Another dark cloud emerged from

the skull headed espada. "Enough!" Releasing another cero, Baraggan and his cloud were engulfed and disappeared. Aizen began to look fatigued. Skipping his chrysalis form put strain on his body and did not a lot him to use

the full potential of the hogyoku. The damage he received was no benefactor to his problem. He grunted as he manually broke his back to heal it from it's slight aging, his healing powers and durable form still allowing him to

move. Aizen hissed again as he looked down at Baraggan, who stood unscathed at Harribel's side. He gasped when he suddenly noticed the position of the other two. Starrk to his left and Ulquiorra to his right, both charging

their ceros, both aimed at him. Both burst from their owners and collided above the nearly escaped Aizen, who sonido'd the floor. Looking up at the dust cloud, Aizen was surprised again as the cloud of dust was replaced with

a pillar of water that came crashing down upon him. The pillar was dispersed early as he ripped apart, but was given no time to recover as Ulquiorra shot several ballas from his one hand combined with Starrk's Cero

Metralleta rained destruction upon him. The dust cleared once again, Aizen receiving two to three hits at the most, looking ever so enraged, stood fatigued at the combined efforts of his top four espada. Starrk and Ulquiorra

returned to Baraggan and Harribel's side, giving themselves time to slightly recover from their barrage. "That's it! I'll finish this with one strike!" Aizen yelled as he floated into the air, arms raised above his head. "Final

Muerte Cero!" A rainbow colored ball appeared above his head, the core of which began to transform into black, white emerging at the center. The ball turned fully black and began to transform into full white. The spiritual

pressure emerging from the ball was more than all four espada's combined and spelled doom for everyone within an eight-mile radius of Los Noches itself. Aizen grinned, chuckling evilly to himself at the sight of their demise

in his hands. "IT'S OVER! SAYOONARA, MY FELLOW ESPADA!" At the moment Aizen's hands moved to launch the ball, Aizen gasped. The ball grew larger and dispensed into several small insignificant ballas that launched in

several random directions but disappeared before hitting anything. A bead of nervous sweat ran down Aizen's forehead as he tensed up uncontrollably. In an instant, Aizen's right arm made a large crack and nearly broke in

half, causing Aizen to grunt in pain. "WHAT?" "Sip, Fornicarás." Szayel Aporro stood with an air of delight in his new form. A twisted figure in a dress like uniform, his hands and the right eyes sporting purple whatnots, and

his shoulders bearing blood red raindrop wing attachments, Szayel Aporro held in his hand a doll that had all the resemblances of Aizen. His other hand held a small broken turquoise piece labeled 'el brazo' between his

extended fingers. "Interesting, the doll from the original subject still works despite the transformation into or between another species, a factor that has worked to my convenience." Szayel Aporro gloated joyfully. "How?

What did you do to my Final Muerte Cero!" "Silly Aizen, the whole time we were together I spent analyzing your strengths and weaknesses for just such an occasion. This doll and my ability to control your powers are the

result of said observations." "Damn you, you'll die! What the-?" Aizen was taken aback again as his left arm moved on it's own, making it's way to his throat. Once it got closer, he realized the strange mark on the back of his

hand. "Suppress, Brujería." Aizen growled in refusal at his hands willingness to kill him as he stared at the figure next to Szayel Aporro. Zomari had transformed as well, his bottom half disappearing into a pink bulb of sorts,

his top half immersed in white, revealing only his face. An eye on the back of his hand gazed openly at Aizen, glowing an eerie purple. "Forgiveness, Lord Aizen, but in the name of my fellow hollows, my hand has been forced.

Accept my love…and perish." Aizen roared again as his tail sliced the back of his hand, giving him back control of his hand at the cost of injuring himself being a higher priority then attacking back. Aizen clearly had more

opponents now. He admitted to himself that at this rate, he would likely die. Raising his broken hand, he fired another cero at the ground, causing a dust cloud to envelope the room. In a flash, Aizen zoomed to the ground

and past the four espada who combated him thus far and towards the door. "**Devour him, ****Glotonería!**" Aaroniero, who stood at the base of the door, lifted his sword in the air as he rose up above a purple aura of light. The

light disappeared and revealed a mass of purple flesh that consisted of two eyes, a long grinning mouth, and several tentacles that barricaded the door and diminished any hope of escape in using that exit. Aizen reacted

quickly despite his injuries clouding his thoughts and sight ever so slightly, making his way to the door opposite. "BE ENRAGED, IRA!" A blood red light emerged from the door opposite, a black shadow within the light

expanding in size before the entire scenery behind the light collapsed and stressed the walls surrounding the exit. Yammy's head, now ten times it's original size, blocked the exit as well, the rest of his titanic body remained

outside, all six legs supporting his head in blocking the exit and his gargantuan arms filling the ever so small space above his head by filling it in with his overly big fingers. The sight made him look somewhat silly, but the goal

was achieved. Both exits North and South were barricaded with no cracks allotting successful departure without causing direct damage, something the other espada as well as the one's blocking the doors themselves would

likely handle accordingly. Turning to his left, Aizen didn't even attempt in using that exit. Szayel Aporro and Zomari stood confidently before the door, a sign only an idiot would ignore in choosing that exit. Their powers

threatened Aizen as is let alone if he tried to escape that way. Turning to the right, he saw no one who stood in the perimeter of the exit. Given the circumstances, Aizen was willing to take the risk in it being a trap as the

priority was to escape. Aizen was correct in it being a trap. As he zoomed for the door jumping slightly so as to increase his evasion of any of the other espada's attacks, he gasped slightly when Nnoitra and Grimmjow

appeared before him mid-air on a higher ground, arms pulled back for combination attack. "Grind, Pantera!" "Pray, Santa Teresa!" Claw and scythe came into contact with Aizen, sending him flying into the ground, leaving a

small crater in the middle of the room. Both landed on the ground, Grimmjow growling in a pouncing position, Nnoitra spinning his four scythes around his arms in a playful nature, his grin stretched across his face. Aizen

recovered once again, and in a last ditch effort, made for the one direction possible that he had left. Up. Launching off his feet, Aizen soared up into the air and through the ceiling. He had made it; he was free…if not for a

second. The sunny, cloudless sky turned brown. Yammy's tails rose above him and slammed him down and back into the room, Aizen landing in the same crater he leapt from. The dust cleared, revealing Aizen with defeat

written all over his face, breathing heavily and bleeding slightly. He was running out of strength, time, and ideas. Out of desperation, seeing Aaroniero as the weakest and the least likely to survive his attack, Aizen launched a

cero past the top four espada, who stood spectating their fallen leader's futile attempts at escape from his demise, and at Glotonería. To his surprise, the mass of purple flesh opened up it's grinning teeth and swallowed the

whole cero, unaffected by it, and spit out a darker color cero right back at Aizen resulting in an explosion. "**That was saddening/**_ you mean to tell me that's all you had?_" The dust cloud clearing again, Aizen, unscathed,

turned around and fired a cero at Yammy, causing a part of his face to explode. The dust clearing, Yammy hadn't budged. "Pathetic, your cero had no power too it! It'll take more than that to hurt me!" Aizen hissed under his

breath. He turned to the right and fired a cero at Grimmjow and Nnoitra. Nnoitra blocked it with all four scythes and his own cero, stopping it mid way. Grimmjow slid underneath him and roared, emitting a wave of wind that

dispersed the cero. Nnoitra and Grimmjow chuckled, both bearing grins of confidence. "How the 'mighty Lord Aizen' has fallen," Grimmjow joked. "I knew he was weak from the moment he started fighting, not even worth

the life of a lowly hollow," Nnoitra added. Aizen had but one direction left. He turned to the left and charged his cero for the second it needed to charge, but gasped when it shrank and disappeared. "You needn't try that old

trick any more," Szayel Aporro gloated victoriously, "you used it too many times for me to simply ignore and I have thus learned it's composition, power, and number you can fire at each interval of time, amongst other

things. I'm afraid you won't be able to fire another one after that last attempt." Aizen hissed again before charging it again only to have it disperse even sooner than the last. "How idiotic of you, I told you as clearly as

possible that you wouldn't be able to do it again didn't I? Yet still you don't understand…how depressing. Your foolishness exceeds that of Yammy." "Hey!" "Merely kidding, comrade! Hahahaha!" Aizen was angered at the

point that they even started ignoring him in their battle all together. Of course not everyone ignored him. The eyes on Zommari's body all glowed with eerie purple light. Aizen's legs and arms became decorated with

markings, all his limbs moving on their own. With quick slashes with his tail, he freed his arms, which proceeded to claw at his legs; all his body parts were bleeding, but now back in his control. The success in regaining

control of his body came at the loss of a lot of his blood, making Aizen feel weaker than he already was, barely able to stand up let alone put up a solid defense. His options were limited to the point of extremities in finite for

each choice, all leading to his demise sooner or later whether he acted on them or not. Then it occurred to him…it should still work. "I think he's done," Starrk pointed his finger at Aizen lazily. "Your fatigue is visible Aizen,

might as well make it as painless as possible and stop trying," Harribel remarked blatantly. "My return as ruler of this world was inevitable the moment you stepped into my kingdom," Baraggan stated in anticipation for

Aizen's demise. "And behold the result. For your deliberate and selfless actions in the world of hollows, this is your punishment, that of painful and agonizing death," Ulquiorra calmly followed up his comrades statements.

Aizen was silent. The only sounds in the room came from Glotonería, all it's flesh squirming made loud oozing sounds, and the blood dripping from Aizen's body. "Now, it ends…your reign is over…Aizen." To everyone's

surprise, Aizen was shaking, not out of pain or fear, but from his laughter. He stood in his crater before all of his espada and laughed ever so evilly, the sight of which made him seem insane, given his current situation and

condition and deciding to laugh confused him for a mad man. "Foolish…foolish hollows…this isn't over, it's far from…in fact…the end is near…but not for me." He raised his head, a calm and serene smile on his face. "But for

YOU!" Aizen was engulfed in an aura of pure white light. When the light dispersed, it revealed Aizen…completely healed and restored in a new hollow form. It looked about the same for Aizen's top half, but his lower half was

different, three pairs of butterfly-esque wings spouting from his hips and hiding his legs. The surprise of some of the espada was apparent. "Ha, how refreshing, it worked after all. As you see, the hogyoku's power is near

limitless, and while at my center, my core, I am invincible…I am a god!" None of the espada said anything, merely stared at the newly reborn Aizen before them. "Nothing to say…no confident shouts, no boastful remarks, no

comedic put downs? I must say, you are all somewhat of a disappointment." Then he sensed it. Spiritual pressure was gathering to one point in the room that wasn't his, began to over power his even. He searched for the

source. Left. Right. Behind… Front. It was coming from one of the espada, one through four, but which one? In a matter of a second, the spiritual pressure had surpassed his and pin pointed its source. Aizen, taken aback

despite the confidence in his invincibility, at the size, density, and overall presence of the pressure, and who it belonged too. Ulquiorra. In a flash of black, Ulquiorra disappeared. The other espada looked at each other with

looks of understanding, everyone in the room was aware of what was going on besides Aizen, who was speechless/clueless as to what just happened. The blackness disappearing, Ulquiorra stood frozen in an air of horror

about him. The room, despite having most of its roof intact, rained. Rained heavy green spiritual pressure, the weight of which almost had the 'invincible Aizen' to his knees at its weight crashing down on him. His hair even

longer, horns protruding from the depths of it, reached down past his butt that was covered in black fur that surrounded his thighs and stretched into his bony legs. A devil-esque tail whipped impatiently behind him, his

wings had gotten bigger and more pronounced by comparison, his hollow hole moved to the center of his chest, fur running down from it and joining with his waist made it look like the hollow hole was bleeding. His tear drops

under his eyes were overwhelmed and replaced with black scar looking marks that ran down under his transformed eyes, now no longer green but golden yellow surrounded with black. His arms from elbow down were also

covered in fur that merged into claws at his hands that looked sharp enough to tear hierro strengthened flesh from the bone. The air in the room had grown intense, the rain having yet to stop but only grow in consistency.

Aizen was awestruck at the sight. "Segunda…Etapa." "A second…release? How is that possible?" Aizen questioned his once loyal arrancar as to the origins of his power, but Ulquiorra was through with speaking, the end

nearing its fruition every second that passed. Clasping his hands together and slowly pulling them apart before swiping them to his sides, green light formed a straight horizontal line in the air in front of Ulquiorra, the likes of

which resembled a spear. Clasping it in one clawed hand and swiping it to his side, he narrowed his eyes at Aizen, hatred visible in his dark sclera. The spiritual pressure emerging from the spear of light was so concentrated

and thick, the other three espada next to Ulquiorra moved away from him ever so slightly, sparing them the intensity of being so close to the overwhelming force. Ulquiorra then slammed it vertically in the ground next to

him, signaling the other espada telepathically his intentions. In a resounding Sonido that could be heard from miles, Yammy's head and Aaroniero/Glotonería disappeared from the confines of the room. One by one, the other

espada disappeared in a flash of Sonido, eventually leaving the room empty, not including Aizen and Ulquiorra, Aizen frozen in fear and anticipation for the usage of said spear of light, and Ulquiorra in order to see his attack

through. Ulquiorra himself then disappeared, leaving Aizen in the room by himself. He hadn't gone far though. Turning around, sensing he was still within the vicinity, Aizen stared upon the crescent moon in the newly

enlarged window/door, a black figure standing before it, it's wings outspread and it's arm cocked back. Ulquiorra tossed the spear, sending it zooming at Aizen at incredible speed. The spear entered the room, skidded just past

Aizen's shoulder, and landed in the ground a few feet behind his back. Ulquiorra looked down at him in an indescribable look of anticipation. Aizen smirked, telling himself that there was nothing to worry about, as he had

missed and the threat had passed. Of course, he was wrong. Jolting his head back to the spear, Aizen noticed it glow brightly, its spiritual pressure increasing at a rate that was incomprehensible to him. Before Aizen could

react, his feet stuck to the ground, trying his hardest to escape the attack to no avail, as a single piece of Glotonería covered his feet and were pinned there by silver rods protruding from the ooze, likely Szayel Aporro's as

they were also compressing his spiritual pressure, and his thighs once again bore the marks of Amor from Zomari, making escape for him impossible. He struggled to free himself, but Aizen gritted his teeth in frustration,

anger, and desperation at his situation, as he could not move from the spot, he was likely to feel the effects of the spear to its full extent, an idea that spelled problems for Aizen in the field of his survival. The spear shined its

brightest and ignited. Aizen had run out of time. From the distance of several miles, the espada looked on to the castle of Los Noches and saw as a pillar of green engulfed the sky and the castle in it's entirety. Joining the

group in admiring his devastation, Ulquiorra appeared amongst them. "You got him," Grimmjow put a clawed hand on his furry shoulder. "I doubt there's anything left of him now," Szayel Aporro raised his hands in the air in

an innocent shrug. "A fitting end to one such as Lord Aizen," Zomari added. "Finally, the bastard's dead," Nnoitra grinned all his teeth as he rested his six scythes on his shoulders. "**Shows that lousy soul reaper what **

**happens when they mess with hollows**," Aaroniero exclaimed. "Nothin' but dust now," Yammy barked happily. The espada were celebrating their victory despite it being too soon. They all perked up at the sensing of

Aizen's spiritual pressure approaching. He appeared before them, his right side having disappeared from existence, blood and burns occupying all that was left of him. "Damn hollows, you have no comprehension of

immortality. All you know of is suffering, why coax it upon yourselves even more by my hand?" "I thought it was too easy…" "Starrk!" "Quiet Lillynette." "Ouch! Stop doing that!" Starrk mumbled at the sight of Aizen still

alive, causing Lillynette to speak up in her pistol form, which in turn forced him to smack the pistol to his head out of punishment for annoying him, something she was never happy about receiving. "Foolish ant, the only

gods in this world are us, we hollows rule this realm where you dwell, and as such, shall do so for the remainder of our existence." Baraggan huffed. Aizen hissed again, breathing rather heavily at the damage he already

received after just becoming 'immortal'. Ulquiorra stepped forth. "You're lucky I am still unable to properly aim that thing, otherwise your life would have ended back there and there would be nothing left of you. But now we

can finish you once and for all in 'our' home…Hueco Mundo, the realm of hollows. It is here that we are the gods and you soul reapers are mere mortals, thus stepping on its very grounds puts a death sentence upon you. An

inescapable fate." "You have yet to finish me, foolish beings, I have surpassed your boundaries and become a hollow like yourselves, thus I am even more powerful than all of you!" Aizen's arm began to reform on his right

side. "What a foolish concept, soul reapers will never be hollows and hollows will never be soul reapers, that is the law of balance and dominance set by us gods. These boundaries can never be achieved to perfection, no

matter how powerful one is, leaving each side to fend for its own in the selection process of choosing one's destiny!" Baraggan spoke confidently before the newly reforming Aizen as if he were dead on the ground. "Fool, it is

through my power that you became soul reapers and gained your power!" "And for breaking the laws of nature…you shall be punished," Harribel stated calmly as she raised her sword. The wind blew in the darkness of the

realm of desert, silence enveloping once again. "Enough of this, I'll end you myself!" Baraggan summoned Gran Caida from his sleeve and slashed it on Aizen's reforming shoulder, causing the newly formed bone to severe

itself once again from its master. Aizen hissed and formed a blue cero in his other remaining hand. "Cascada!" A flurry of water gushed over Aizen, forcing him to retaliate by releasing the cero to disperse the water. "Now,

Starrk!" "Right." Starrk's pistols disappeared from his hands. Several blue wolves appeared behind him, all howling with overwhelming sense of being. "Let's go!" Starrk sent the entire pack after Aizen, who had just fully

recovered from Harribel's cascada. He went to Sonido away but froze when the purple symbols on his remaining thigh, still visible, glowed with a fain light, causing him to stop in his tracks. The bones snapped and sent him to

the ground, Szayel Aporro smiling with success at the breaking of his bones once again after yet another transformation. Aizen retaliated quickly, shoving his hand into the ground and pushing him off into the air, his one set

of wings barely keeping him air borne but made it possible for him to make more distance between him and the wolves. Out of nowhere, Grimmjow appeared on his flight path, claw cocked back in preparation to strike. Aizen

shot an instantaneous cero in his direction, Grimmjow sonido'd out of the way before it got him, but revealed his plan to be a success. Aizen had run out of attack options as he had just fired a cero, leaving at least a ten

second window for a chance to attack, which Nnoitra did. A scythe flew through the air, spinning rapidly, and impaled Aizen in the gut, spinning him too in it's crash down into the desert. Nnoitra smirked at his accuracy. The

scythe planted him in the ground, rendering Aizen immobile. The wolves then caught up with him, circling his pinned corpse with hunger for his flesh in their eyes. Aizen let loose another cero, taking out two, three wolves in

its flash of light. In seconds, the wolves materialized back as if the cero had never touched them. The circling stopped, the wolves growled, all sights set on Aizen, they lunged in unison and each took a bite of Aizen before the

whole pack erupted into, by comparison, an almost blast, a blue pillar of light shooting straight up into the sky. "Did we get him?" "I think so." The dust cleared, revealing all that was left of Aizen. He resembled that of a bust,

his head and shoulders being all that remained. Ulquiorra walked over to his remains and wrapped his tail around his neck, raising Aizen up to his eye level. "Be gone." Ulquiorra raised a finger to his forehead, black light

flowing from it, and let loose his cero oscuras. The sky before him turned an even darker pitch of black mixed with green, signifying that Aizen wasn't coming back this time. Dust joined the desert floor as Ulquiorra returned

his tail to his side. Seeing his fellow espada all smile behind him, Ulquiorra exclaimed the words he prepared himself to say in the event that they won. "My hollow brethren, we are FREE!" Ulquiorra raised a clawed fist into

the air. The espada responded with equal enthusiasm in their gestures of victory, some jumping up and down, some giving high fives, hugging, etc. etc. "As the first dawn of a new age of hollows begins, I return you,

Baraggan, once and now king of Hueco Mundo, to power and the throne! As to balance hierarchy, I also make Harribel Queen of Hueco Mundo." "Well said, we accept," Baraggan lifted his head high to the proclamation of his

rightful place as king becoming a reality. "And so that he may one day revolutionize this realm, Ulquiorra is hereby elected king's successor," Harribel added to her partner's statement. "Shall none of our struggles be

forgotten, the remaining espada shall remain as high ranking servants to the king, a sort of knights to a round table, servicing the king in times of battle most vicious!" "All in favor of this new system of power?" "AYE!" Every

espada was in agreement to the change in their favor. None of the espada had regrets with their actions, the system now set in place suitable to their tastes. The king sat on his throne next to the queen's, the successor

standing to the side on the top of the stairs leading to their thrones. Down the row were no regular hollows. Every espada, lined up accordingly, sat at the table set in the center of the new Los Noches. Their rule was

challenged by no hollow or soul reaper for fear of the punishment that came with it. There would be a war between the soul reapers and the hollows, only this time; it was under the command of leaders the same species.m

The hollows tactics and battle plans changing drastically to fit the king's merciless nature would come as a challenge to the soul reapers. Surely Aizen, with all his power, was a tribute to their power as a group that when

combined, have no equal in battle. The war would be fought, one side would lose, but neither side would be the same ever again, as order was restored to the one side that didn't need it restored. Hollows.


End file.
